As integrated circuit (IC) features are becoming increasingly smaller, it is important for a photolithographic mask to be aligned precisely with the wafer to avoid misalignment between the layers of the IC. Most alignment schemes use alignment features formed by etching a topological marker into the wafer. The feature is used to diffract a laser alignment beam generated by a photolithography machine (e.g., a wafer stepper) during the masking process. The wafer stepper receives the diffraction pattern, and the relative position of the wafer and the photolithographic mask are thereafter adjusted accordingly so that the pattern of the photolithographic mask is precisely transferred to the wafer. Unfortunately, traditional alignment features can become problematic as the IC component sizes become smaller. E.g., there can be increasingly larger degrees of misalignment between the mask and wafer position as the component size decreases.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a topography feature, and the device formed therefrom, that does not experience the drawbacks of traditional alignment features.